I Dont Want To Miss A Thing
by gothygurl
Summary: song if i dont wanna miss a thing by aerosmith. i dont own anything sadly. please read.
1. Chapter 1

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend the rest of my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

Bella laid there in her hospital bed thinking back on her life. She wondered how she got so lucky to have this live. She grew up in a small town named Forks in Washington state. She has two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. They didn't really look alike. Bella and Emmett had brown eyes, Jasper had golden. Bella had brown hair Emmett had black and Jasper blond. Bella and Jasper being quiet and soft spoken while Emmett was loud and well loud. The boys got the tall gene. Emmett was 6'7 and Jasper 6'5 while Bella was only 5'5. People never believed them when they told them they were related. Jasper and Bella are twins and Emmett is two years older then them.

It was freshmen year for Bella and Jasper while Emmett was a junior. Emmett was a big shot at school. He was a the captain of the football team and the all-star quarterback. On the first day of high school for the twins Bella was walking in the hall when she was tripped by a group of three girls that were in Emmett's grade.

"Ooh look the poor little freshmen lost her balance." The one girl said while everyone but a few were laughing. The hall was crowded and everyone saw. A couple of Emmett's football buddies were on the other side of the lockers and saw what happened. They were the only ones not laughing. They've known Bella and Jasper for a couple years. Bella was like a little sister to them all. Unlike some people in the hall they knew better then to laugh at Emmett Swans little sister. Only know one knew she was Emmett's little sister. The four guys waked over and helped her up.

"Thanks guys." She said and brushed her self off.

"What's going on? What I miss this time." Emmett said walking up to them.

"Hey Bells." He said when he saw her and gave her a slight hug. The girls looked her with wide eyes.

"What the hell. You little slut. You think you can just some in here and steal my man." One of the thee girls shrieked.

"What did you call her?" Emmett growled walking up to her.

"A slut. She thinks she can just come in here and steal you from me." She said arms crossed. Emmett looked back at me and smiled. Then he looked at his football friends and they knew what was going to happen next.

"Okay first she cant steal me away from you when I'm not yours in the first place. Second never call her a slut. Third I may be against hurting girls but I will hurt you if you ever call my little sister a slut or anything like that again got it." The girls just stood there with their mouths open.

After that the girls never gave her a problem again and neither did any of the guys due to Emmett being her brother. After Emmett graduated Jasper took his spot as football captain and also Bella's protector. Not that he wasn't before but put him in with Emmett and people where more scared of Emmett but not any more. While Jasper on the football team Bella was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Which means she gets to boss those three girls Jessica Lauren and Tanya round.

In the middle of junior year two new students transform in form Chicago. The whole school couldn't stop talking about it. They were twins and both juniors. Not even a full class in and every girl was saying how hot the new boy was and every guy saying how hot the new girl was. It was fourth period and Bella walked in to the cafeteria. She had the same lunch with Jasper and five other guys that were on the football team. Her and her best friend Angela who was also on the cheerleading squad always sat with them cause Angela's boyfriend Ben was on the team.

"Did you see the new kids." A guy Eric said as soon as they sat down.

"The new girls hot." James said.

"Yea she is." Ben agreed. Angela looked over at him and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow babe you know you're the only one I see. " He said and we all start laughing.

"mmhmm." Angela says and rolls her eyes. The cafeteria gets real quiet. They look and see the new kids walking in the door. The girl was short about 5'1. She has short spiky black hair and blue eyes. The guy was hot to say the least. He was about the same height as Jasper and had the hottest muscles you will ever see. He had messy cooper hair and the greenest green eyes ever. Everyone was looked at them. Bella and angela looked to each other and back at them.

"Oh."

"My."

"God." They said together.

After lunch Bella had biology with Angela. They walked in and went to there tables. Angela went at sat with Ben of course and Bella sat at her table. She did have a partner beasue the class was an odd number but she didn't mind she liked working by her self more. The new guy walked in and went over to the teachers desk. She watched as he picked up his text book and walked over to the empty seat next to her. Breath Bella she said to her self. The new guy turn and looked at her.

"Hello I'm Edward." He held out his hand

"Bella." She said and shook his hand. The moment their hands toughed there was a spark.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

'_cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still mis you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing. _

Over the course of the next few weeks Bella and Edward became best friends. Edward tried out for the base ball team and is not the captain. That really pissed off Jacob. Jake is a senior and all four years he's been here he's been the captain. Bella and Edward have only known each other for a few weeks but feel like they've known each other their whole lives. Jasper started going out with Edward's sister Alice. He asked her out the first time they saw each other. Their all ready telling each other that they love them. The junior prom is two weeks away and Alice is dragging Bella to the mall to get dresses. Alice of course is going with Jasper and Bella is going with Edward. He asked her last week at lunch.

***flashback***

Bella sat next to Edward during lunch like everyday. Edward turned to her and asked

"Hey Bella?"

"Yea?" She said turning to look at him.

"Will you go to prom with me?" The whole table got silent. She just smiled and said

"Yes." Everyone at the table started clapping and everyone in the caferteria looked over to them.

****end flash back****

"Bella…Bella are you even listening to me." Alice asked as she parked the car.

"Yea I'm listening." She lied

"Okay then what was the last thing I said."

"Ummm."

"That's what I thought. Come on." Getting out of the car.

Five hours and seven stores later they went into this store that had nthing but prom dresses.

"Alice why didn't we come here in the first place?" Bella asked as they stared going through the dresses.

"Because Bella you always go to the places where your not going to get the dress first." She said holding up a pick puffy dress.

"What do you think?"

"Too 'hey everyone look how much I look like a cupcake in this dress'." Bella said.

"What about this one for you Alice." Bella said. She purposely picked out what had to be the ugliest dress she had ever seen. It was a strapless floor length gown. The top was an ugly fake looking turtle shell with black blue and green sparkles. The bottom was poofed out and was noting buy layers and layers of the same colors as the sparkles. Bella could keep a straight face when she showed Alice.

"You would have to kill me first." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"But its sooo pretty and will look great on you." Alice stopped laughing.

"Al what's wrong?" Bella asked. Alice pulled out the most beautiful dress.

I was a strapless floor length royal blue dress. It had a sweetheart cut up top and it flared out like a tea cup but not far out. It had a wide silk strap under the breast that was the same color as the dress.

"Bella…go..put…this…on…now." Alice ordered.

Bella came out in the dress and looked in the mirror. Alice came up behind her.

"I will kill you if you don't get it."

"Don't worry I'm getting it." Bella said unable to look away.

An hour later in the store and Alice found her dress. It was a silver flowy floor length. It wasn't strapless but was low cut. It was perfect for her.

Two weeks later Bella and Alice were getting ready in Bella's room. They made Jasper get ready with Edward over at his place so they would both pick up the girls like the tradition. They had their hair, nails, and makeup done and were putting on their dresses.

"Alice zip me up?" Bella asked.

When they were all done the door bell rang.

"Bells Alice the boys are here." Charlie Bella's dad called. They walked down the stairs together and the boy's mouths dropped. She walked over to Edward.

"Bella you look…you look amazing." He said and made her blush.

"Okay okay I want pictures." Bella's mom Renee said. They took two pictures all together about 4 of just the couples one of Alice and Edward and one of her and Jasper

"Hey don't for about me." Bella heard a voice say and turned around.

"Emmett! What are you doing here. You're supposed to in L.A." She said and he gave her a hug.

"Did you really think I was going to miss me little sister's prom."

"Wow I feel loved." Jasper said and we all laughed.

Half hour later they were at prom looking around at all the girls dresses.

"Alice look at Lauren and Jessica." Bella said. Lauren and Jessica had the same sluty dress but different colors. Then Tanya walked up next to them.

"Oh." Alice started

"My."

"God"

"It cant be."

"It is." And they both broke out in hysterics laughing

"What's with you girls." Edward asked.

"Her dress." Bella said. The boys looked over.

"Wow that's ugly. But I'm not getting the whole point here." Jasper said.

"You had to be there." Alice said.

Just then 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias came on.

"May I have this dance." Edward asked and held out his hand. Bella took it.

"Why yes you may." They walked over to the dance floor and he held her close.

"Bella I need to tell you something. I've been trying to tell you for awhile now but couldn't find the right time or courage to say it. Bella I love you. I'm in love with you" he said looking in her eyes.

"What?" Was all she could say.

"I love you." He said again. Tears came to her eyes but blinked them away.

"I love you too Edward." She said. They both smiled and Edward leaned in to kiss her. When their lips met sparks went off.

"FINALY!" They heard Alice yell.

_Lying close to you _

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you are dreaming_

_Wonder if its me your seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god were together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Bella and Edward went all through high school and collage together. They both went to YALE and now Edward is in med school. After high school they moved and got an apartment together. Bella now works as a high school English teacher for the seniors. Because she's only 22 the kids think she'll be a push over cause it was her first teaching job but on the first day she set them straight. Jasper and Alice got married to years ago and live in a house about 20 minutes from Bella and Edward and have a five year old boy they adopted named Tyler. After Emmett graduated collage he was first pick in the NFL draft and now played for the Philadelphia Eagles. He married a girl from Philly named Rosalie three years ago. They now have a two year old boy named Jason Charlie. Charlie died a few months ago when a drunk driver lost control and hit his car straight on.

Before Edward and Bella left this morning he told her he was taking her out tonight to this new fancy restaurant named Jane's that opened a few months ago. Bella was in the bathroom doing her hair when Edward came home. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"How was work today." He asked looking at her threw the mirror.

"Good. How was school." She said and turned around and looked at him.

"Same as always." He said and kissed her. "Go finish getting ready. Our reservation is in a half hour." He said kissing her again. Bella walked out and went to her closet pulling out a dress she got last week when she want shopping with Alice.

It was a pink low cut dress that went to her knees and had two inch straps holding it up. She wore matching heels and a simple small diamond bracelet she has and her necklace Edward gave her for Christmas last year. It was silver necklace with small little harts being the chain. On the end was a large diamond heart.

When they got to the restaurant Edward became a little antsy. Half way through dinner he was worse.

"Edward honey are you alright." Bella asked taking his hand in his.

"Yea I'm fine." He answered.

After they finished eating the water took their plates away.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked

"No were fine." Edward answered. He was more antsy then he was before.

"Edward are you really okay?"

"Yea baby. I'm just a little nerves."

"About what?" She asked. He got up from the table and walked around to her. Bella turned to him. He pulled out a small square box and got down on one knee.

"Oh my god." Bella whispered and tears came to her eyes. She tried to blink them away but couldn't. he opened the box and there sat a beautiful ring. It had a simple white gold band with a rather large square diamond sitting atop it. Next to the diamond were two smaller but still large square diamonds.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I have loved you since they day we meet. Before you I didn't believe in love at first sight or even love at all. Then I meet you. You made me believe. I love you more and more everyday. I will always love you. Every yesterday every today and every tomorrow. Will you marry me?"

Bella couldn't keep the tears in.

"Yes." She said in a broken voice due to the lump in her throat from crying. Edward slid the ring on and pulled her up. He wiped the tears from her face and she wiped the once of his.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." They looked up from each other and saw that all the other diners were on their feet clapping. A old man in a suit and tie came up to them.

"I'm very happy for you both. This night you will always remember I know I still do when I asked my dear Jane. We were fresh out of high school. I took her…"

"Aro they don't want to hear the story." An old woman in a green dress came up and kissed his cheek.

"You go. Go celebrate this ones on us." She said and waved them off.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

'_cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'll still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Today was the day. Today was the day Isabella Marie Swan would become Isabella Marie Cullen. They decided to have the ceremony in Edward's parents Esme and Carlisle's back yard. They had a beautiful big back yard with a white gazebo of to the side in the back. Alice had decorated it with red and white roses and candles. They wanted a small wedding, just close friends and family there were only about 20 people there.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Renee and Esme were all in one of the guest rooms getting ready. She had chosen Alice as her made of honor and Rosalie a brides maid. Jasper was Edward's best man and Emmett and grooms men. They didn't have a flower girl or ring barer so Alice will be carrying Edwards ring and Jaspers' hers.

Renee's dress was not the typical mother of the bride dress. They always has that business suit look and this was anything but. She wore a strapless red dress that went down to a little bit before her knee. Esme's was a off the shoulder red dress that went down to her knees and had a strip of red silk around the stomach. Under that it wide lines of red lace. They both looked every beautiful. Rose and Alice had just finished getting in their dresses.

Rosalie's was a long red halter dress what was rippled at the stomach. Alice wore a red strapless dress that was puffed out just a bit front the waste and went down to little above her knee.

"Okay before we get you in your dress its time for the something old, new. borrowed, and blue." Alice said.

"For your something borrowed. This was your grandmother's. The day you were born she gave this to me telling me to give this to you on your wedding day. " Renee said handing Bella a pearl necklace.

"Here is your something old." Esme said. She pulled out a small little tiara that was a row of diamonds.

"I wore this on the day I married Carlisle. His mother gave it to me saying that her mother in law gave it to her. So I give this to you. And someday when you have a little boy and he grows up you can keep the tradition." she said putting it in my hair and wiping away a tear. Everyone in the room did the same.

"My turn." Rosalie said. She pulled out a small box and opened it up. In side was a pair of diamond stud earrings. "I know you don't like big and fancy even though hello have you looked at your ring. Anyway these are from me. Emmett said he had something to give to you too but I don't now what it is." she said.

"Now meeee!" Alice yelled jumping up and down like a five year old.

"My job was to get you something blue. Well I got you two things. One being this." She held out the garter. "And the other is this." She held out a small bracelet made out of blue paper clips. "I know its not much but I made it when we first meet. I knew that you would end up with Edward and decided to make this so it was something that came more from my heart then a store I passed on the was home from the gym."

"Thank you Alice. Thank you all."

"Okay enough crying. We have the ceremony to do that. Lets get you in your dress.

The dress was a strapless white gown. The top bodice had little vine designs that were also threw out parts of the dress. The bottom was poofed out with white lace with the same design over it. It had about a two foot train and had a long vial. Bella decided she didn't want it covering her face so it have a little more to the vial. As soon as they were finished there was a knock at the door.

"Girls its time." Jaspers voice rang out.

"I Love you Bella." They said. They all hugged her and kissed her cheek then walked out. She looked in the mirror once more and saw her brothers behind her.

"You ready little sis?" Emmett asked

"Yea." She smiled and they walked out of the room. Since Charlie was no linger here she decided to have both her brothers give her way. They walked to the French doors that lead out to the yard. Emmett was on her left and Jasper on her right.

"You know it not too late. You can still run no one will judge you for realizing you don't want to." Jasper rambled.

"Jazz I'm not going to change my mind." She laughed. Jasper held out his arm and she put hers though it and held Emmett's hand. The doors opened and Claire de Lune played softly as they walked out. She looked at her mom and saw she was already crying along with Esme. Even Carlisle had a few tears. Then she saw Edward and everything else disappeared.

When they got to Edward she turned to Emmett first.

"Still not too late." He whispered in her ear and hugs her.

"I love you too Emmy bear." She said and wipes away his tear. He walks over and takes his place. She turns to Jasper.

"I love you Jasper." She says hugging him.

"I love you too." He says and kissed her head and takes his place. The ceremony only lasted about 20 minuets. But it felt like for ever. They both wanted to get to the part when he says you may now kiss the bide. They exchanged rings and said their I do's and finally it came

"You may now kiss the bride."

The reception was also at Esme's and Carlisle's but inside in the grand room they have. Lets just say they have a huge house. When it came time for the father daughter dance she danced with Emmett and then with Jasper. Bella and Emmett danced to 'what a wonderful world' by Louis Armstrong. Neither one of them couldn't not cry. Then she and Jasper danced to 'there you'll be' by Faith Hill. After the song ended they just stood there hugging then Emmett came over and she moved to him. There was not a dry tear in there. Renee cried the most but not as much as Bella and her brothers. When it came time for the couples first dance they danced to 'could I have this dance' by Anne Murray.

Alice and Emmett stood up and gave their speech, then the parents, and then Bella and Edward. When everyone thought they were over Jasper stood up.

"Bella, you have always been there for me. From falling off my bike to braking up fights between me and Emmett that he started…"

"HEY I NEVER STARTED ANY!" Emmett yelled.

"Yea okay. Any way you have always been the one I was closest to. I don't know if it's the twin thing or what but I know Emmett will agree that we're not as close to each other then we are with you…."

"CAUSE SHE COOLER AND BETTER THEN YOU!" Emmett yelled again.

"And because she also did half your homework didn't she?"

"Yea that too."

"As I was saying. I know dads watching us right now and that if he were here he would tell you how proud he is of his little girl so I'm telling you how proud I am of my little sister…" His voice broke and Emmett grabbed the mic, even though he was crying too.

"Jazz is right bells dad would be and is proud of you."

"Now we have a gift for you and Edward that we both bought." They both walked over and handed Edward an envelop. He opened it and pulled out a folded paper. He unfolded it reading it and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"They got us a house."

"What?" Bella asked not believing. She took the paper and read it.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She stood up and gave then both hugs. The guys did that man hug thing.

"Okay enough crying for today. Its time for the happy couple to leave to gone on their honeymoon." Alice said.

They got in the limo.

"So where are we going." Bella asked. Edward never told her where. He said he wanted to keep it a secret.

"It's a surprise." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel you heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

Two years later.

A week after Bella and Edward got back from their honeymoon in Paris they moved into the house Jasper and Emmett bought them. It was now only five minuets from Alice and Jasper and huge. It was a two story Victorian with a big attic you could live in. it had 5 bedrooms and 4 baths. A large kitchen, two family rooms, a dinning room, bay windows in all the bed rooms and French doors leading out to a large balcony in two rooms. A wrap around porch all around the house and a big back yard.

It was Edwards 25th birthday and everyone was over for a barbeque. Emmett had the weekend off from training and him and Rosalie came up. Even Charlie and Renee came. They were all outside on the patio. Tyler was now seven and Jason was four. They were running around playing tag.

"okay okay time for presents!" Alice said coming out of the house caring a big pile of gifts. When Tyler and Jason came running over. She handed him a long rectangle one.

"this is from me Jazz and Ty." she said. He opened it and pulled out a new stethoscope. He just finished his residency about 10 months ago and was already the most popular doctor in the pediatric ward.

"thanks guys." he said and kissed Alice in the cheek. Emmett and rose handed him theirs. It was a signed jersey with Emmett's number.

"gee thanks Emmett." rose just rolled her eyes. She handed him a small box.

"here this is part of the gift. Feel free to not use the first one when you use this."

"HEY!" Emmett yelled and sulked like a child. Edward opened the box and pulled out season tickets to the Eagles games.

"thanks rose."

"here this one is from me and your father." Esme said and handed him a small flat rectangle box. It turned out to me two round trip tickets to go to Italy.

"wow. Thank you mom." he said and gave her a hug. He walked over to Carlisle and did that man hug thing.

"thanks dad."

"okay me next. Sit down." Bella told him.

"should I be scared?" he joked.

"maybe." she told him. She handed him a bag and a card.

"read the card first. She told him. He opened the card and read it. His mouth dropped open and eyes popped out.

"really?" he asked looking over to her. She nodded and he jumped out of his chair and picked her up spinning her around.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." he said putting her down kissing her in between the kisses. They both had tears rolling down their faces.

"I'm guessing the card had good news." Emmett laughed. Alice walked over and picked up the card reading it out loud.

"happy birthday DADDY! LOVE BABY CULLEN!" she yelled. The couple looked at their family.

"YOUR PREGNANT?" the girls yelled at the same time. Bella nodded. They all came over and gave them both hugs.

"oh I'm so happy." Renee cried.

"oh my god I'm going to me a grandmom." Esme cried

"this kid is gunna have one kick ass uncle." Emmett laughed and hugged his little sister.

"yea it will. As long as Jasper doesn't say kick ass around the baby." Edward teased.

"not nice dude, not nice." Emmett said. Jasper Charlie and Carlisle gave Bella hugs and did shook Edward's hand.

"open your other gift." Bella said handing him the bag. He pulled out a silver picture frame that had 'baby's first picture' carved on it. Inside was a picture of Bella's first sonogram. Once again there was tears in Edwards eyes.

The rest of the night was all talk of the baby. After everyone left Bella and Edward went up to bed. They got changed.

"did you have a nice birthday?" Bella asked and laid next to him.

"the best one I have ever had."

_don't wanna close my eyes_

_don't wanna fall asleep_

'_cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

'_cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dreams will never do_

'_cause I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing._

Bella laid in the hospital bed breathing heavily.

"okay Bella one more push." the doctor said. She held Edwards hand and pushed

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and fell back against the pillows as a cry rang out.

"it's a girl." the doctor told them. Edward cut the cord and they took the baby to get cleaned up and tested her.

"I love you so much Bella." he said kissing her tears away. She put her hands on his face and wiped away his.

"I love you too Edward." the nurse came over with the baby.

"some one wants to meet her mommy and daddy." she said handing her to Bella.

"hi baby. I'm your mommy." Bella said in a small voice the tears coming again.

"you wanna holder her." she said looking at Edward. He nodded and took her from Bella's arms.

"hi sweetheart. I'm your daddy. I'm going to love you forever." he said and kissed her forehead. Tears were in his eyes again. Bella had tears in her eyes from watching Edward with their daughter. Bella's eyes started to drop.

"Bella why don't you get some sleep. You have been up for hours and just gave birth." he said and she gave into the darkness.

Bella laid in her hospital bed. The moon letting in streaks of light. She watched her husband standing at the window. She watched him swaying back and forth looking down art the baby in his arms singing to her

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dreams will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

" there was I time I didn't think this was possible. All my dreams coming true. A beautiful wife and a perfect daughter." Edward said looking over at Bella. He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"we still need a name." he said holding the little girls hand.

" Melina Joy Cullen."

"I love it. Its perfect." he told her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella." he leaned over and kissed her.


End file.
